coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7627 (17th June 2011)
Plot Steve's put-out when Stella moves into the Rovers and brings her partner Karl Munro with her. Stella explains they come as a package. When Izzy and Will decide to head into town and meet their Freshco mates, Gary announces that he's going with them. Izzy has no choice but to agree. Back from their holiday, Roy and Hayley call in the Rovers looking for Becky. Steve tells them the whole sorry story about how she's left him. Sean panics about looking after Dylan long-term. Marcus assures him that between them they'll manage and suggests they get a place of their own. Karl tells Stella he's not impressed at her new choice of pub. Stella's daughter Eva arrives in the Rovers and announces she's ditched her fiancé and the wedding is off. Under pressure from Stella, Steve agrees to let her stay for a couple of nights. Roy and Hayley track Becky down and find her cavorting drunkenly with a bunch of wasters in the hotel bedroom. The hotel manager arrives on the scene and tells Becky to pack and get out. Ken and Deirdre call in the Rovers and Stella immediately hits it off with Deirdre. Stella is interested to hear about Peter and Leanne. Dev embarrasses Sunita when he gets down on one knee in the Rovers and proposes. To the aunties' delight, Sunita turns him down and he leaves feeling humiliated. Gary and Izzy leave the Freshco's night out early after Gary feigns a headache. He appeases Izzy by promising they'll go for an Indian instead. Sunita explains to Dev she still loves him but there's no need to get married again as she's happy the way things are. Dev and Sunita hug, much to the disappointment of Grishma and Upma. Roy and Hayley take Becky back to the café where she breaks down and cries over the mess she's made of everything. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Will - Chris Brazier *Noodle - Chris Brett *Hotel Manager - Roger Ringrose *Upma - Jamila Massey *Grishma - Indira Joshi Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed hotel in Manchester - 1416 Fitzgerald Suite Notes *First appearances of Karl Munro and Eva Price. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is stunned when Stella is joined by boyfriend Karl and daughter Eva; Roy and Hayley head to the hotel to bring Becky home, only to find her manic partying has intensified; and Dev tries to make amends with Sunita. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,060,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Becky McDonald: "I'm tired of always being the first one to fall down and the last to get up." Category:2011 episodes